AU Version of the End of Sunday
by SGAFirenity
Summary: This is an AU version of what I thought should have happened at the end of the episode Sunday. I also wrote this for the Secret Elf Challenge for YappiChick. JOHN/TEYLA One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Okay so I know it's been like forever since I updated "I Thought I Had Lost You", the reason for that is because I've been super busy with the Secret Santa and Secret Elf Challenge on GateWorld. Anyways during the Secret Elf Challenge I wrote this fic for _YappiChick _for her third present. And since the secret elf challenge is over and some of us know who our secret elves are I thought I would share with the rest of you the fic I wrote for her. So please enjoy and leave me wonderful reviews. :D

_I'm currently working on Chapter 12 of "I Thought I Had Lost You" so I will eventually post it. Hopefully it will be within the next day or so. ;)_

* * *

Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did _Sunday_ would have ended like this.  
Characters: John/Teyla, Rodney and Carson.  
Summary: This is an AU version of what I thought should have happened at the end of Sunday.

An AU Version of the end of Sunday

For some reason, at this very moment, walking into the infirmary was the toughest thing John has ever done. Sure he's been in battle, almost died a few times but nothing compares to the feeling he got when he saw Teyla with a piece of shrapnel in her abdomen. Blood was everywhere. He wanted to stay with her, make sure she was alright but he couldn't, he had a job to do.

In the end everything turned out okay. Carson had a close call with an exploding tumour. Luckily he was through the set of doors when it went off, if he wasn't he'd probably be dead right now.

Now John faces the most challenging thing of all, something he has put off for years, but now he has a reason. He was scared before and somewhat still is because what if he's wrong. What if all the signs, all the looks and glances that he noticed over the years weren't what he thought they were? That they were what they were: looks and glances, that they meant nothing. Could he deal with it? Could he deal with his affection not being returned? Could he go on like nothing happened like he never did what he's about to do? Go on living a lie like he's done ever since that day, almost 3 years ago.

He walks closer to his destination, seeing the person in front of him, their face lighting up. A bright smile becomes apparent on their face. Could this smile be because of him...or something else?

"John, it is wonderful see you." Her smile widens more as he reaches her bed.

He smiles too, "Hi Teyla. How are you feeling?" He asks concerned that she may be in pain.

"It hurts somewhat when I move but other than that I am fine." She says reassuringly trying to convince him she's fine.

"Are you sure? I could get Carson, he could-"

She places her hand on his resting on the bed, "I am fine. Please, just trust me."

He looks meaningful in her eyes, "I do trust you Teyla. I always have, ever since the beginning."

All of a sudden he pulls his hand away from hers feeling like he's overstepped a boundary. Her light and cheery expression sinks a bit but not enough for anyone to really notice. However John did.

"Listen, I....I came here for a reason. And I...I don't know how....." He looks around the room trying to find something to distract himself so he can concentrate. So he can say what he's wanted to say for so long.

She waits patiently, her brows furrowing slightly as he acts very unlike John. In fact he's acting a lot like Rodney when he's nervous. "John, what is it? Did something happen?"

He quickly turns back, "No. No everything's fine, every....everybody's fine. This has to do with.....what I'm trying to say is......" He thinks for a moment trying to find the _right_ words to say. He only has one shot at this, he minus well make it count. "Okay, do you remember at the beginning of this year when our team went to rescue Ronon from Sateda?"

She nods, "Of course."

He smiles awkwardly, "Well, do you remember how I said that I don't really know how to express....um."

"Feelings," she says remembering that moment. The moment she learned a little more about John Sheppard.

He let's go of his breath, "Ya."

"What does that have to do with anything John?"

"Well, in these past couple weeks, since you got hurt and Carson almost died, it's made realize something." She looks at him confused. "That we shouldn't take things for granted. We shouldn't hide from the truth." He looks her right in the eyes as his eyes fill with emotion.

He does as he did last time and looks away abruptly but this time he moves his whole body. "This is harder than I thought it would be." He whispers to himself.

As he turns back and looks at her she notices he's even more nervous, as he tries to stand still.

"I rehearsed this a thousand times, and yet I can't say it. I want to....do I ever ....but I ....I don't .....I don't know how ....to." He sits down in the chair sitting next to her bed.

She looks at him concerned, "What has gotten you so worked up. John?" He doesn't respond. "John, are you okay?"

His head is resting in his hands, "You can do this John. Just say it." He mouths to himself.

Finally he stands back up. "That day made me realize what's important to me." He thinks for a moment. "When I heard that you were going to be okay, a huge weight was lifted. Not just because you're a valuable team-mate, but because..." He looks down, away from her eyesight, not wanting to see her reaction. More like afraid to see her reaction because of what could happen. "...because I care for you Teyla." His eyes wonder up to hers to see her reaction even though he doesn't want to see. He tries to read her eyes but can't. She almost looks stunned.

Since he said it he continues, "I care for you....more that you know, ever since that day in the cave, on your planet Athos. You captured my heart right from the start." He looks away for a moment before looking back with more emotion than she has ever seen him express. "You mean the world to me, and I know that I don't show it but I'm showing it now. I don't know what I would have done if you would have died." He sits down on the side of her bed.

A smile slightly appears on her face as she looks to be holding back a laugh as tears form in her eyes.

"What, what is so funny? I pull my heart out for you and you laugh." He says very confused at her current reaction. One he never expected.

A tear falls, "I am sorry. This moment reminds me of a conversation I had with Dr. Houston earlier before she....." Another tear falls but this time John brushes it away with his right hand. "I told her that you would make the move first because, for me, in my culture the man makes the move first. She didn't believe me that you would. I just wish she was here now." Finally for the first time in this entire conversation she looks away slightly.

"Teyla, she is always here with you."

She looks back at him, "I know, that is why I think this is funny, because she never believed that you would. Now I know, that all those times when you looked me a different way or worried about me, that you cared for me, just as I have for you."

His face turns from one of confusion to happiness as a smile appears, he leans in closer to Teyla, scooting a little closer so that she doesn't have to bend and hurt herself. Teyla's right hand lifts up to caress his cheek as he moves closer. Finally after three years of looks, glances, and slip-ups from the bug taking him over and Thelan taking control of his body does he finally get to experience what it truly feels like to kiss Teyla. Having her want it to happen, felt amazing to him. Not caring who was watching, because it was them, and it always will be them.

After what seems like forever they pull apart to look in each other's eyes. Love and affection are the only things that can be seen.

*********

About a month later, on the mainland Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Carson Beckett are enjoying the day fishing just like they were going to do back when the crisis happened.

"Hey Rodney, did ya' hear about John and Teyla?" He asks sounding very chirper because of the fact that he has caught a couple of pretty strange fish, unlike Rodney who has caught well....none.

He turns to Carson, as he pretends to fish seeing as apparently he can't fish. "Ya there together now right?"

"You're right about that. He finally confessed his feelings to her. It was so romantic." He clasps his hands together and looks at Rodney all googly-eyed.

Rodney makes a disgusted face, "Ugh, Carson, don't do that ever again."

"What, it's true. I saw the whole thing. I don't think they knew I was there. So from then on I paid attention to when John came in so that I could learn more about them. Even though let's face it; they've had feelings for each for forever."

Rodney nods to that, "True." Then Rodney realizes something, "Wait, what do you mean _forever?" _

Carson looks at his shocked, "Since the first time Teyla came to Atlantis." He pulls his hook in and turns to fully look at Rodney, "Are ya tellin' me you never noticed anythin' between them before Rodney?"

He looks at Carson dumbfounded, "No. Not till that time when that alien Thelan was in Sheppard's head. You're telling me, it's been going on longer?"

Carson shakes his head in disbelief as he turns back to the water saying, "You are really full of yourself you know that." Then Carson sees something in the water.

"What?" He separates his hands in a way that says _what_, one holding onto the fishing rod.

Carson looks closer wondering what it is, "I wonder what that is?" He points to something moving in the water.

Rodney moves closer as Carson pulls back, "What, I don't see anything." Just then out of nowhere Carson pushes Rodney in, head first.

Rodney comes back up panicking, "Ahhh....it's going to get me." As fast as he can he climbs out of the water getting all muddy in the process. He then notices Carson laughing, "What? That fish could have eaten me!"

Carson chuckles some more before grabbing his fishing pole and leaning to grab what is in the water with the fishing pole. "Oh my, the evil, seaweed type plant is going to eat you Rodney." He swings it in front of Rodney.

"Ha-ha funny," he makes a face at Carson.

**The End **


End file.
